The Shock of their lives
by KatieMusicLuvr177
Summary: The other Egyptian gods turn against Anubis from angst and abandon him. In Japan, Max is hit by dragon-fire and reveals his true form; a jackal. The D-team find Anubis and team up with him to save the world. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. The Fight

**I was reading about Ancient Egypt the other day for a school project, and I've decided to do mine on Anubis, the jackal god of mummification. Then this came to me****. Enjoy!**

"You're a creep, Anubis!" shouted Ra, shoving the jackal god into a wall in the castle of Osiris. "You think your so great, but your not!"

"I'm just a bipedal black jackal who can hold human hands and wrap them up!" Anubis protested. "My job is nothing more than that!"

"Zip it!"

"_You _zip it!"

Slap!

Slap! (I know that gods aren't like this, bit remember, this is fiction)

Hit!

Then . . . Bite!

"Amun!" shouted Ra. "Anubis bit me!"

"Ra called me a creep!" shouted Anubis.

"You are one!"

"Silence!" interrupted Amen. "Ra, leave the throne room. Anubis . . ."

"Yes?" asked Anubis.

". . . take this!"

BASH!

Everything went black.

**So there's the first chapter. The other gods turn against Anubis because they think he boasts about his job. Review please!**


	2. DragonFire

**Here's chapter 2. Thanks for all the nice reviews guys!**

Currently, in Japan, an absolutely phenomenal appearance had happened. Even for the D-team, for this one wasn't a dinosaur. Instead, it was a DRAGON!

"Where did this huge scaly dude come from?" asked Max, who happened to be standing around at the time.

_I hope its fire doesn't hit me, _he thought.

"Who cares? We need to stop it!" shouted Rex.

"Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, _blow them away!"_

Out came Ace in a pale blue glow. He roared and sized up to his opponent. But the dragon just flew past him, not taking any notice. It seemed to be looking for something. Then it breathed fire!

"Look out!" cried Zoe, for it had headed straight for Max. He couldn't dodge in time . . .

It hit him! But surprisingly, he wasn't hurt. He was in a state of shock, stock-still, not moving a muscle. He wasn't even _blinking. _

After several moments, Max's body started to vibrate, and then he slowly . . . slowly . . . began to change . . .

**There's Chapter 2 for you. I don't think you'll find it as good as the last one 'cause I kinda wanted to get back to Anubis. Well anyways, review! **


	3. Explaination and Destination

**Hey all you reviewers out there. SO sorry for the long wait. I had so many ideas for this, but I didn't really want to update the transformation, so I'll just skip it. You know that Max turns into a jackal anyway, after he was hit by the dragon-fire. Well anyways, on with the story!**

"What just happened?" Zoe asked no-one in particular.

"The dragon's fire hit me and revealed my true form, that's what," Max replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. (By the way, the jackal that is Max is medium sized, has chestnut fur on the top of his head, down his back and on his tail. He has a black underbelly and black stripes around his legs. As for his face, it, his sides and his paws are golden, has a dark brown nose on top of a five-inch-long snout and his eyes are still huge, round and amethyst)

"But how can this be?" asked Rex. "Humans can't give birth to jackals, even if they are jackals in disguise!"

"That's the whole point!" Max spluttered. "They can't, so that's how I know that this dragon was sent by the Egyptian God Anubis to find me!"

"Uhh . . . you've lost me," said Zoe.

"Let me tell you the whole story," Max began. "Twelve years ago, Anubis made seven baby jackals out of thin air and sent them out of Egypt with one on each continent. But before he did, he planted a spell on them so that they looked like ordinary human babies. Anubis made it look like it was only genes that made me look as though I was the biological son of Dr. Spike Taylor. But it was just the spell that had done that."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did Anubis make all those jackal babies and send them out?"

"In case he needed them later. Now, dragon, why did Anubis send you to find me?"

The dragon replied with growls. Max seemed to understand it though, because his eyes widened and he looked shocked.

"They turned on him?" he gasped. "Why?"

Dragon growled again.

"I see. Angst."

(Growls)

"And . . . now the gods are plotting to take over the world? We'll go and save him and stop the rest of them as soon as we can."

The dragon bowed its head and flew off. Max turned to his friends.

"What did he say?" asked Rex.

"Yeah, it just sounded like a bunch of growls to me," added Zoe.

"He said that the other Egyptian gods had turned against Anubis in order to get him out of the way on their plot to take over the world," came the reply.

"Why Max?" asked Rex.

"I dunno, but what I _do _know is that we gotta go find Anubis and stop the rest of them!" Max said urgently. "Rex, Zoe, put your hands on my back. Take the dinoholders with you, mine included."

Rex and Zoe placed their hands on Max's back and the jackal focused his will on getting them to their destination.

There was a flash and next second, all three of them were gone.

**Cliffy! I wanted to create the suspense. The next chapter is back to Anubis and the gods. Review**** please! And if you have bad things to say about this, keep them to yourself!**


	4. Set the Brainwasher

**The next chapter is here! If you've forgotten what happened**** last time we saw the gods, Anubis and Ra were fighting, but Amun came and stopped them, shooed Ra away and gave Anubis a bash to the head, making him black out. Well, anyhoo, enjoy!**

Anubis groaned as he woke up. Where was he? The last thing he could remember was Amun knocking him out . . .

"Father?"

The jackal god perked up at the sound of someone calling him 'father'. And the only person who would do that was his daughter, who was named –

"Kebechet?" he asked into the darkness. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me dad." He could see her now his eyes had adjusted. Her hands had been cuffed together, and her snake's tail was chained to the wall. Anubis looked at himself and saw the same thing had been done to him!

"What's happened?" asked Kebechet. "Why would Bastet turn on me all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," her dad replied. "I was checking the scales for Weighing the Heart, then Ra suddenly barges in, pins me into the wall and calls me a creep!"

"I know why," came a voice to Anubis's left. He turned his head, and saw three more gods – Osiris, Horus, and Kebechet's mother, Anput. All three were held captive in the same way as they were.

"Why, Osiris?" questioned Kebechet.

"There is only one god that would want to make the rest of them turn bad," growled the underworld god, furiously. "My evil brother Set, who murdered me, plucked out Horus's eye and is plotting to take over the world as we speak!"

"But what I don't understand is why he was able to brainwash Nepthys his wife, but not Anubis, his son, Anput, his daughter-in-law and Kebechet, his granddaughter," exclaimed Horus.

"Because while Nepthys simply had very little love for him, me, Anubis and Kebechet had no love for him _at all_," seethed Anput. "Why wasn't he able to brainwash you two?"

"That double-crossing, crooked creep murdered me!" Osiris spat. "I ain't gonna be in his pocket after that!"

"And I've been out to destroy Set nearly all my life," added Horus. "He's not gonna get through _me!" _

"Set," growled Anubis, grinding his teeth. "You may be my father, but, I promise, you will NEVER see the light of Ra again!"

**So there's the next chapter. They'll be coming out a bit more frequently now. Next chapter, back to the D-team and Max Jackal! Review! ****(I'll deserve them, after all I got up at 5 a.m to finish this. *Yawns*, I'm going back to bed) **

**Oh, BTW, to dinosaur king fan number 1, I'll do my best.**


	5. Released

**Next chapter!**

"Where are we?" asked Zoe. After the flash and disappearance, they had reappeared in a regal room covered in tapestries with a large golden throne in the middle, in which what looked like a man with the head of a creature called the Typhonic beast.

"The throne room in the castle of Osiris, but that's not him on the throne," growled Max. "It's Set, the god of storm clouds, thunder, chaos and the desert. Although Anubis was his son, he had no love for his father at all. And before you ask why, it's because Set tried to murdur him just after he was born. He is evil, horrid, greedy and demonic!"

"Wait a sec," said Rex. "If that's Set on the throne, then where's Osiris?"

"That's what we have to find out. We'll find Anubis first. Perhaps he can tell us." Max perked his ears up and sniffed the air. "He's this way!"

They ran for about seven minutes till they came to a stone door with a barred window.

"The dungeons, I guess?" asked Rex.

"Precisely. Now all we gotta do is – "

"Who goes there?" came a voice from within. "Is that you, Bastet?"

"No!" called Zoe. "It's just . . . we have a friend here who's a jackal and says he knows Anubis."

"He hasn't been eating the dead, has he?" came Anubis' stern voice.

"No. Listen, Anubis, do you remember twelve years ago, when you made seven baby jackals and sent them out?"

"Are you one of them?"

"Yes. The Asian one. My name is Max and I am here to free you and stop the others from taking over the world."

"He's not the only one!" announced a confidant female voice. "I am Kebechet, his daughter. And Horus, Osiris and Mom are here too."

"Mom?" said Zoe.

"She means Anput, Anubis' wife," Rex told her.

"Guys, stand back," Max told them. He walked backward till he was about 26m away from the door. Then he lowered his head and charged. Rex and Zoe were confused at first, but then realised what he was doing.

"Max, no!" called Zoe.

Too late. Max's furry head connected with the door and smashed it to pieces.

"That hurt," Max groaned, rubbing his head. "But I'll live. I don't like to brag, but under my fur, my head is rock hard!"

"Never mind about your stupid head!" urged Horus. "Just get us out of these cuffs so I can pummel Set! I would have pounded that little scumbag to a pulp if he hadn't already got me captive!"

"Hey hey hey hey!" interrupted Anput. "Don't get violent. Max and his friends need to free us."

"Exactly." Max extended a claw and used it to pick the lock on her cuffs. When she was free she slipped out of her chains. "Set didn't tie them properly. How stupid is he?"

But Max wasn't listening. He was looking at Zoe and blushing under his fur. _She's so beautiful, _he thought.

At the same time, Zoe was looking at Max. She, too, was blushing. _Max is HOT. Who'd have thought jackals could be so sexy?_

They stared at each other for a few more moment before Rex snapped his fingers in front of there faces. "When you've quite finished!" he snapped.

Max, Rex and Zoe freed the others. "There, you're all out. Now let's move!" urged Rex.

They all ran off.

**So, what do you think? I'm thinking about putting a bit of Rex X Kebechet in some later chapters? Well, what r u waiting for? Review!**


	6. The Plan part one and Understanding

**Sorry for the long wait. It's just; I didn't really feel like writing for a long time. Plus, I was working on a new fic for the category Megamind. You can read it if you want, but it'll be hard to understand if u haven't seen the movie. Well anyways, on with the story.**

The group of eight ran to another room in the palace. It was the magic room where Osiris and the gods practised their spells.

"Ok," Max said, "do you know anything about Set that would help us to beat him?"

"I've found out why he didn't truly die when we were on Earth," piped up Horus. "His life depends on an orb full of power. He cannot be truly destroyed until it is gone."

"So we just have to find that orb and destroy it?" asked Rex.

"Of course not!" said Anubis. "It's tucked away in his private quarters. Nobody except him knows where it is."

"Tricky," mused Zoe. "How are we going to defeat him then?"

"I know the location of Isis's book of spells," Anput announced. "We could use them to weaken him enough too surrender."

"Hey, that could work," exclaimed Kebechet. "But I think you'd better sit this one out Max. Set hates jackals. If he sees you, he'll become livid. And when he's livid, then no-one can beat him!"

"Hey, I don't care about his stupid temper. We can beat him, if we all work together." Max grinned, showing his sharp, glistening white fangs. "I wonder what he'll say when he sees the dinosaurs!"

"I thought they were extinct," interrupted Osiris. "Blast that meteor! Dad had a massive bruise on his side for months!"

"Hey, grandpa Geb will be fine," Anubis comforted.

"We don't know," replied Rex. "But that's not important. We need to find a way to beat old cranky-pants before he takes over the world!"

"Well he has a pretty powerful mind-control, if he was able to brainwash all of the other gods," mused Horus. "Come to think of it, all the others hated Set, but our hatred was too strong for him to handle."

"He might use his desert powers against us. Scorpions, sidewinders, sandstorms, cacti, whirlwinds – they are all Set's servants and will do anything he says," Max piped up. "Rex, do you think you could use Ace's cyclone to blow them away?"

"Whose Ace?" asked Kebechet.

"Rex's Carnotaurus," exclaimed Zoe. "Show them Rex!"

"Dino . . . Slash! Come out, Carnotaurus!"

Instantly, Ace appeared in full size. He looked down at the gods and roared.

"Ace, don't eat them," Rex instructed, sternly. "They are our friends."

Ace then looked down at Max "Who's he?" (though only Max understood)

Max himself, however, was so surprised that he nearly bit his tongue off! "Did you just talk Ace?" he spluttered.

"Did _you _just lose your mind, Max?" questioned Rex.

"Max has NOT lost his mind Rex," growled Anubis. "Because he has animal ears he can understand them as well as humans."

"Anyway Ace, remember the dragon we saw back home? It's fire hit me and revealed that I was an undercover jackal."

"But-"

"That's not important. We'll tell you later."

Rex recalled Ace.

**This is only part one of the plan. Review!**


	7. The Plan part two and Crushes

**Fact: Set is mostly referred to as Seth, and I prefer him as that anyway, but he is Set here because I thought that some of you might confuse him with Seth from the Alpha Gang.**

**Oh and dino speak will be in **_**italics. **_

"OK," said Anput. "You can use the dinosaurs to counter Set's attacks. Kebechet can help you. Anubis, Horus, Osiris and I will come from somewhere else using Isis's spells. But what can you do Max?"

"Well while I've been around him, I've found out why he hates jackals," exclaimed Anubis. "His weakness . . . is jackal saliva. It's why he tried to kill me when I was a newborn cub," he added sadly. Kebechet patted his back.

"So all I have to do is bite him?" Max asked "That's pipsqueak!"

"It's not as simple as that," answered Horus. "Like Kebby here said, when Set becomes livid, beating him is near impossible!"

"Then we'll just have to use our attacks to distract him enough for Max to bite him!" Zoe told him. "What do you think Rex?"

But he wasn't listening. He was staring at Kebechet with hearts in his eyes. _Wow, for a snake goddess, Kebby looks amazing. _

Kebechet did the same thing. _Rex is the hottest human being I've ever come across. I wonder if dad will let us have a relationship, if he doesn't go back to Geb. _(Geb is the Earth, by the way)

Seeing this, Zoe rolled her eyes. _How can he tell me off for staring at Max? _She snapped her fingers and they snapped out of it.

"OK Zoe, that sounds good to me. "But I read that Set is cunning. He probably can obtain Omnipresence if he wanted too!"

"Relax, he can't, unless Ra gave the power to him," reassured Anput. Then a thought struck her. "But Set has brainwashed him, as well as the others, so he could make Ra give it to him!"

"Then I'll use Ace's Ninja Attack!" exclaimed Rex.

"What's that?" asked Kebechet.

"You'll see come final battle," Rex said, flashing the goddess a cunning smile, making her blush. (Max rolled his eyes when he saw this)

"Alright then," interrupted Osiris. "The plan is set."

"Set? Where's Set?" gasped Anubis, looking in all directions.

"Chillax Dad, he's not here," groaned Kebechet.

"I know Kebby, I'm just being silly," her father told her, grinning.

The others groaned, then ran to the throne room.

**By the way, Omnipresence is the ability to be everywhere at once. Like God**. **He's with Polar Emperor Odin in Sweden, and yet he's here with me in England. (By the way, if you **_**are **_**Polar Emperor Odin, can I just call you Anton?)**

**Well review!**


	8. Battle Commenced!

**Thanks Anton. And to everyone, thanks to**** story plans, Max will not bite Set in this story. He will try, but Set's Omnipresence will get the better of that! (Even with Ninja Attack) Mwa ha ha ha ha, I'm evil, aren't I? **

When they got there, they pressed their ears against the door and listened.

"So, gang, I will use the power of my life orb to control the world!" announced a male voice from within.

"We all know that voice!" growled Horus. "Set is planning to use his life orb to take the world over _now!_"

"But won't it mean sacrificing himself in the process?" mused Zoe.

"Good question, but no. Set is using the power _inside _the orb to take over the world. Believe it or not but it's the unbreakable glass that it is made of that keeps him alive. The power inside it is just a bonus," exclaimed Anput.

"So we just charge in and stop him?" asked Rex.

Before anyone could answer, the goddess Isis responded, "Wait, dear brother. ("_Dear _brother?" spat Horus) The power inside will destroy the place if we do it here. We need to release the energy _out_side."

"Good thinking, Isis," replied Set. "Everyone, it's a beautiful day, let's go outside!"

There was the sound of footsteps, and then they faded, indicating that the others had gone outside.

"This is bad, people," said Osiris. "If we don't get out there in time, Set will be King of the World before you could say, 'Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, a peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked!'"

Max winced. He wasn't sure he could say it at all!

"Then what are waiting for? Let's get out there and stop them!" said Rex urgently. He started for the door, but Max reared up and grabbed him by the collar.

"Whoa there pal," he restrained, holding up a paw. "We can't just go barging in there wreaking havoc. We need to use stealth and cunning. We could do a surprise attack just before he completes his plot, that is if Ra hasn't already given Set the power of Omnipresence . . ."

He trailed off, and everyone knew what he was thinking.

"Has Ra already-" began Zoe, before she was interrupted.

"Yes!" came a thundering voice belonging to a particular chaos god we all know and love . . . NOT! "He has given it to me! Thanks to my new power of Omnipresence, I have heard every word of your little plan, pipsqueaks! And now there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

**Ahh! Set already has the power of Omnipresence! Will the good guys still triumph over him? **

**And sorry I'm using the word 'Omnipresence' a lot, but I can't help it. I love how it's long and advanced and hard to pronounce.**

**Review! **


	9. The Battle for the World part one

"Set!" shouted Osiris, jumping up. "You traitor!"

"We don't care what you say, cranky-pants!" added Rex. "If you think you're so great, try this on for size!"

"Dino . . . Slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!"

Ace appeared and looked at Set. "_Is he a friend too?"_

"No, Ace," Max explained, shaking his head. "He is a bad person."

"I don't know who gave you that magic, you little worm, but it won't help you! Sandstorm!" Set waved his hands around and conjured up a sandstorm that hurtled straight at Ace!

"That's nothing! Sonic Blast!" Rex swiped the card and Ace quickly blew the sandstorm back.

"Argh!" gasped Set, brushing sand out of he eyes. "I guess you're more powerful than you look, human, but let's take this battle outside!"

_Later . . . _

"Cactus Thorns!" Set shot a barrage of thorns from his hand straight at the dinosaurs, who were now all out (Kebechet doing Max's job).

"Lightning Strike!" shouted Kebechet, swiping her card. Rex and Zoe had shown her how to use the Dinoholders, and they had marvelled at the speed she had picked up.

Chomp shot a bolt from between his horns and it hit the pins dead on, making them turn to dust. _"Pinned it!" _he cried. _"Get it? Pinned?"_

Ace and Paris groaned at his bad joke. _"Yes, we get it Chomp."_

"Stomping Hammer!" called out Zoe.

Paris leaped high into the air, but just as she was coming down, Set ran away, making her hit solid ground!

"Ha ha! Have a nice trip!" called Set after her.

Max got angry. _Nobody mocks _my_ love's dinosaur and gets away with it! _He ran up to Set and, although he didn't get quite close enough to bite him, he managed to slash his claws across his face, giving him three scratches on his left cheek. He then pinned him into the ground, but just before he could sink his teeth into the flesh of the villain, Set threw him off, making fly through the air and hit the wall!

"Max!" cried Zoe. But he recovered quickly, running up to Set again, but the god formed a sphere of sand around him, similar to Tank's Earth Barrier, ending in Max, instead of biting him, getting a mouthful of sand!

"Bleghc!" Max spluttered, spitting sand out of his jaws. "That's it!"

He charged at Set once more, but the Set holding the orb yelled out, "It's time! In precisely three minutes we will rule the world!" (Remember, Set has Omnipresence)

The other gods and goddesses cheered. Even Ma'at, the goddess of justice, had no intention of protesting.

"Oh yeah? Well like we'll let that happen! Biting Wind!" called out Rex.

"Green Impulse!"

"Final Thunder!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Set. "Whirlwind!"

And so the battle was renewed.

**The battle is going to be in parts. This is only part one, but I hope you like it. **

**And in case you don't remember, the speach in _italics _is the dinos speaking, but only themselves, Max, and the gods understand them.**

**Review please! (Nicely!)**


	10. The Battle for the World part two

**You were right Anton. ****This battle **_**will **_**be intense. Thanks for all the nice reviews everyone!**

The dinosaurs fired their attacks and then dodged the whirlwind, causing all four attacks to go hurtling at the gods. _They _leaped out of the way, and the moves joined together to make a massive power blast! It hit the ground, opening up a huge fissure in it. And that fissure was filled with –

"Magma!" yelled Kebechet.

The sudden seismic activity had surprised the gods, especially Set, making him throw the orb high into the air in shock!

"No!" cried Set. "The orb mustn't break contact with the skin of the god of Chaos if I am going to rule the world!"

The orb itself went sailing through the air, landing on one of the rocks still poking out of the magma.

Max looked at it with fascination. If he could knock it into the boiling liquid, Set would be through. After all, Set had said the glass it was made of couldn't be broken. He didn't say it couldn't be _melted. _If he scaled the wall and . . . no, he couldn't, it was too dangerous. He would do it if all other hope was lost, but right now he should focus on biting him rather that killing him _just _yet.

"Max, the fight isn't over yet!" called Rex, waving his arms.

Max came to his senses.

"Scorp Sting!" shouted out Set. He grew a scorpion's tail, ran towards the dinosaurs with it over his head, and jumped.

"Emerald Garden!" countered Zoe, swiping a card. Paris formed a large green orb in her gaping bill, and fired it. The second it hit Set, a garden grew around him, draining his energy. But (unfortunately) he recovered fast. He kept on running with his scorp tail, but Rex and Kebechet had a trick up their sleeves.

"Thunderstorm . . . Bazooka!" they cried out in unison.

Kebechet swiped Thunder Bazooka, while Rex swiped Cyclone. Ace formed a cyclone and ran through it, Chomp doing the same but using Thunder Bazooka. The two dinosaurs hit Set at the same time, injuring him badly, but, miraculously and to their dismay, he struggled to his feet and all his injuries healed in one second.

Max saw his chance. He charged towards Set from behind, but when he was about 90cm behind him, Set whipped round, swatting Max to the side with his scorp tail as he did so. The young jackal flew through the air, crashing into a pillar, causing it to turn to rubble.

"Geez!" he panted, limping over to rest under a tree. "Nothing stops that creep. For someone whose life is lying on a little rock in a sea of magma, he is really calm and cunning!"

But he knew he couldn't give up. For the sake of his friends, the heavens, and the whole world!

**Very dramatic ending. The last part will be in the next chapter. Speaking of chapters, I'll be virtually updating once a day because my love for writing has increased knowing that people like this so much.**

**And I wanted to introduce Thunderstorm Bazooka early, just for fun.**

**Review!**


	11. The Battle for the World part three

While Max was resting, Osiris, Horus, Anput and Anubis charged, chanting spells in a funny language that sounded a lot like Latin. But whatever they meant, they were undoubtedly having an effect on Set, judging by his panting and sluggish movements. At the same time, Kebechet, Rex and Zoe were beating him up with their dinosaurs' attacks. They had invented a new combo – _Rainforest_ Thunderstorm Bazooka, a mix of Paris' Emerald Garden, Ace's Cyclone and Chomp's Thunder Bazooka. Thanks to this, they were gaining some good ground, but Max still wasn't strong enough to go charging up to bite him again. But eventually, he mustered up enough strength to go again, but about halfway there, another Set appeared in front of him, picked him up and threw him away!

"Argh!" growled Max, picking himself up for about the fourth time. "I might have to take the risk later!"

Time and time again, Max charged at Set to bite the villain, but no matter how distracted he was; he always managed to stop him in some way. Before long, Max couldn't walk properly anymore and was crawling on his stomach, with a limp in his step!

_That's it, _he thought. _I'm gonna knock that orb into the magma! It's the only way._

He ran – no, _crawled – _over to the fissure. It took a lot of effort, but he made it in the end. Just as he was about to scale the rocky wall, he heard a loud poof behind him, and he knew it was Set appearing. Just as he was turning round, he heard the evil god yell out "Energy Bolt!"

In an instant, a bolt shot from his finger. Thanks to Max being right in front of it, he got a direct hit, mortally wounding him!

"Max! No!" cried Rex, seeing this.

Max himself went the same way as Set's life orb – sailing through the air and landing on a rock in the sea of magma. In fact it just _happened _to be the very same rock as the orb was currently resting on. He was lying on his back with one paw on his furry chest, breathing heavily.

"You jackals are so pathetic," mocked Set. "I don't see why my weakness is your saliva, because no matter weather people like you or not, you always lose the fight!"

"There's a benefit to losing," Max told him; flashing Set a weak but demonic smile. "You get to learn from your mistakes."

And then, using the last once of he strength, he kicked the orb into the magma!

"NO!" bellowed Set, just as Max fainted.

The sheer heat of the magma was melting the glass and turning the magma purple. The orb glowed yellow, then orange, then fiery red, smoking with the heat.

And at the same time, Set was screaming in agony as he was being electrified like crazy, showing his skeletal structure.

"Shut up!" Anubis yelled at the top of his voice, covering his pointy ears with his paws. "You're doing my head in!"

Set ignored him, just as the last of the glass melted away. It's owner started spinning in mid-air, and at the same time, _fading . . ._

At last, he exploded into dust. The fissure started to close – with Max still on the rock!

"No!" gasped Zoe. But Shu the Air ran over, picked up the wounded jackal in his arms and climbed out, just as the fissure closed up and repaired itself.

**Phew! That's the battle done! In the next chapter Max recovers and everyone confesses their love. Review! This story is almost done!**

**By the way, I picked up one of the quotes from the movie Megamind:**

**Titan/Tighten: (to Megamind) You're so pathetic! No matter what side you're on, you're always the loser!**

**Megamind: (weakly, but with definance) There's a benefit to losing. You get to learn from you're mistakes!**


	12. Confessions and Recovery

"Max!" everyone cried, rushing over to Shu, who had him in his arms.

"Is he . . . no," breathed Rex.

"He was so brave," sniffed Anput. Her mate nodded, tears streaming down his furry face.

"He was my son," he sobbed.

"The Jackalz 7 has been narrowed down to six," remarked Kebechet, sadly.

"You can say that again," replied Horus, quietly.

Kebechet didn't even bother taking the joke of repeating what she had just said. Now wasn't the time for humour.

"Max," sniffed Zoe, "if you somehow are still alive in there, please listen. You _can't _die! Not yet!" Her voice cracked and tears leaked from her eyes. "Who . . . will I . . . love . . .?"

Suddenly, there was a small cough, then a weak voice said:

"Zoe, my love, why would I die now? I still have you to live for."

Zoe opened her eyes and everyone looked at Max, and they saw that the once motionless jackal was, in fact, still alive. He was still wounded and looked weak, tired and vulnerable, but he was awake and happy.

"Oh Max," cried Zoe. "I'm glad you're alright."

She rushed to hug him, but Rex grabbed her.

"Whoa there lovestruck," he restrained. "I sure Max wants a hug as much as you do, but I'm not sure that being squeezed in that way will do his injuries any good."

"Let me," said the goddess Isis, stepping forward. She placed one hand on him and waved the other in the air, speaking words of power. After about six seconds, his injuries glowed light blue and healed.

"Thanks Isis."

He hopped down from Shu's arms and pounced on Zoe, playfully licking her face like a pet dog. "I love you Zoe," he said between licks.

"I love you too Max," she replied happily.

Rex and Kebechet looked upon the happy couple with smiles on their faces.

"They look so cute together," remarked Kebechet, happily.

"I love you Kebby," Rex told her. She smiled.

"That makes two of us."

They leaned in and kissed.

**Like this chapter? I do! ****Quite fluffy, don't you think?**

**In the next chapter, the brainwashed gods get an explanation and Zoe has a chat with Anubis about . . . well, you'll see in the next chapter.**

**Review!**


	13. Explaination and Conversation

**Sorry for the wait. I know I promised to update within this amount of time, but ****I just wanted to take a short break from writing. **

"Wait a minute," interrupted Ra. "I hate to stop you in your 'making love', but I just want to ask something. Well, three things: How did it come to this? Who are the humans and the jackal? And where is Set?"

Rex and Kebechet broke their kiss and looked at him. "That, my friend, is something only my great-uncle can tell you," explained Kebechet.

"You see," began Osiris, "Set got bored one day because we only had control over one little country, so he decided to take over the world using the power in his life orb. But he knew the others would try to stop him, so he sent an energy wave of brainwashment over the heavens. But me, Horus, Anubis, Anput and Kebechet were not affected because our hatred towards him was too strong, so he had us locked in the dungeons. But Anput here managed to send a dragon to one of Anubis's children that he'd sent out twelve years ago. It found Max here and he and his friends, Rex and Zoe, so they came and freed us. We hatched a plan and ran to the throne room to listen. But because Set had brainwashed you, Ra, he made you give him the power of Omnipresence-"

"That little (He called Set something that made Ma'at hit him round the head with her wing) made me do that? Where is he now? I'll pummel him!"

"Stop, I haven't finished. Anyway, you gave Set Omnipresence so while he was releasing the energy; he was also following us and listening to our plan. He revealed himself when we were listening at the door. We started a battle and Rex and Zoe used their dinosaurs to help, with Kebby here using Max's dinosaur. He was a human before, you see. Their and his attacks managed to open up a magma-filled fissure in the ground. This surprised him and he threw the orb into the air and it landed on a rock in the magma. Meanwhile, Max here was trying to bite Set as his weakness in jackal saliva, but Set always managed to stop him. Eventually, he decided to knock the orb into the magma, but another Set appeared behind him and wounded him with an energy bolt. He sailed through the air and landed on the same rock that the magma was on."

Max nodded. "Then I used the last of my strength to kick the orb into he magma, where it met its end. Set was destroyed, and you remember the rest from there."

This explanation was met with only a "Wow," from the goddess Bastet.

"Hey Anubis," said Zoe, "do you mind if I talk to you? In private?"

"Not at all," he answered.

_Later . . . _

"Okay," Anubis said, "what do you want to say?"

"Well as you can see, me and Max are already boyfriend-girlfriend," began Zoe, "but I want us to be more than that, so I wanna ask you," she gulped, then continued, "If it's possible for us to . . . mate?"

Anubis looked a little surprised at this, but he settled and said, "Yes. It is possible for any two animals to mate if they from the same family of mammals, amphibians, reptiles, fish and birds. But since Max is a jackal of the gods and my son, he mates in a different way that means that whoever he's mating with will become a jackal too. Do you want that?"

"I wouldn't care if it meant I'd turn into a giant green blob with tentacles!" she spluttered. "I will have nothing keeping me and my love apart!"

"Okay!" said Anubis. "No need to be harsh."

Zoe calmed down. "Sorry."

**There's that chapter done!**

**By the way, Max is in fact Anubis's son, even if he was created by magic and not born by coming out of Anput.**

**Review!**


	14. The Mating of Max and Zoe

"There's another thing too," explained Anubis. "A divine being of the gods can mate with any living creature they want. Your friend Rex is a mammal and my daughter is part reptilian (Kebechet is a snake goddess), but if they wanted to mate, it would be possible."

"That's great!" said Zoe, happily. "I'll go back and ask Max right away!"

She hurried out.

"Hey Max!" she called, when she saw him lying on the ground, tucking into some meat that the god Tcheft had conjured out of thin air. He swallowed his mouthful and looked at her. "Yes Zoe?"

"Can you come with me a minute?"

"Of course I can."

The couple went back to the castle, where Duamutef, another jackal-headed god and one of Horus's sons, showed them to a spare bedroom.

"What do you want, love?" he asked.

"Well, I asked Anubis if it was possible for us to mate," she started. "He said yes, so I want to ask, will you mate with me?" asked his girlfriend

For a second or two, Max was speechless. Then he looked down and closed his eyes, and when he opened them again and his head was raised, a single tear escaped his right eye.

"Zoe my love, I am both sad and happy at your request. I want us to be mates as much as you do, but if you do become a jackal, you can never be human again."

"I don't care Max. I'm tired of my human life. I want to be a free animal living with you up here instead of going back down to Earth," she said

Max sighed. "Okay, I will do it, but if I do, the process will hurt more than anything you ever have or ever will feel in your life." He placed his front paws on he shoulders, looking extremely grave. "Are you sure, you want, to do this?"

"Yes Max."

"Alright."

And with that, he extended all the claws on his right forepaw and speared them into Zoe's arm!

Zoe gasped and gritted her teeth in pain, as blood started to leak from her arm. "I . . . love . . . you . . . Max!" she managed before she passed out.

After about thirty seconds, Max removed his claws from her flesh and licked her blood off his claws. (No, readers, Max is not bloodthirsty. It's just the way he mates) He then licked the blood off her wound, tears falling down his furry face. He held her close and said, in scarcely more than a whisper:

"Zoe my love, I'm sorry I had to hurt you."

**This is the mating of Max and Zoe. Next chapter, deja-vu for Rex and Kebby!**

**And Duamutef is pronounced Du-a-moo-tef. **

**Review! **


	15. The Mating of Rex and Kebechet

**I know I haven't updated in about five days, but I've been to France and the hotel didn't have a computer, so I'm excused, rite? **

The next morning in the heavens, the door to Spare Bedroom Sixty opened and not one, but two jackals stepped out. They looked _almost _exactly alike. The only difference was that one of them had amethyst eyes and the other had lilac eyes. (Check back to chapter three for description)

"Zoe, you are now officially my mate," Max declared. "Now there is nothing keeping us apart."

"I know," replied Newly-Jackal Zoe. "And I'm glad of it." She nuzzled her mate and he happily nuzzled her back.

"Congratulations you two," Rex and his girlfriend had said when they saw.

"Thanks," they said.

"Hey, why don't you go to see Bes?" suggested Kebechet. "He's the god of family and could help you adjust to being mates."

"Good Idea. Where is he?" asked Max.

"In his office in the Castle," Kebechet told them. "Room 237."

"Ok Max. Let's go!" said Zoe, happily.

They ran off.

"Rex," asked Kebechet.

"Do you want us to . . . mate?"

Rex smiled "Of course. I love you Kebby and I will have nothing keeping us apart."

"I mate differently from humans. All you have to do is kiss me, and I'll do the rest of the work," she explained.

They leaned in and kissed. Kebechet's tongue found its way to Rex's mouth. She stuck her forked tongue into his mouth and blew a very loud raspberry in there! (_Well that was nice, _he thought, sarcastically). When they broke apart, they both passed out and collapsed in heap.

Max and Zoe, who had returned from their visit to Bes, looked on, looking boggled. They looked at each other and shrugged. They scooped the limp forms of their friends onto their backs and carried them away to Spare Bedroom Forty, showed to them by falcon-headed Qebehsenuef (pronounced Keb-e-sen-u-ef), one of Duamutef's brothers. (Horus had four sons. The other two are Imsety with the human head, and Hapi with the baboon head. You probably know how to pronounce them)

**Sorry for that 'Four Sons of Horus' lecture back there. I couldn't help it. I love Ancient Egypt. My favorite part is always the embalming, which is why Anubis is my favorite god.**

**Wait, I was lecturing again, wasn't I? (Ducks to avoid flying tomatoes)**

**Review please!**


	16. Eve of Awakening

**Sorry for not updating. I've been on holiday (again) to Scotland, and it was chilly! ****We took the laptop with us this time, but whenever I tried to go on it, Mum whacked my backside with a newspaper! (No, she didn't really) But anyway, on with the story! (Thanks so much Anton)**

When Rex and Kebechet woke up, Rex no longer looked like his usual blonde-haired self. Well, in truth, he still looked just like himself except his head. It was that of a cobra with golden scales, a light brown membrane (that flat bit of skin) and a white underneck. His eyes were electric blue and seemed to gleam.

"You look hot," Kebechet told him, with a seductive tone to her voice.

He gave her a seductive snake smile back. "Thank you. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

Just then, the door opened and Max and Zoe stepped in. They smiled when they saw Rex's new snake head.

"Congrats guys," Max said, smiling. He was happy for his friends but whenever he thought about snake venom it made him want to _'go'._

"Yeah. You two look great together," agreed Zoe.

One week later, the two couples came out with massive smiles on their faces. Their attention seemed to be focused on the female's stomach.

"Let me guess . . ." Anubis pretended to think. "You all had sex last night resulting in my daughters getting pregnant."

The group smiled. "You are so right. Your attention seems to be focused on your mate today dad," Max pointed out. "Wait just one second here! You two had sex for the first time in about eighteen years and now Kebechet and I are gonna have a baby sister or brother in about four months time."

"Well, actually we're gonna have twins," Anput corrected, smiling.

Just then, Ra cleared his throat and everyone's attention turned to him.

"I don't want interrupt you in your fun," he began, "but I have an extremely important announcement to make. A few millenniums ago, we all made a vow that the day we returned to Earth would be after Set was destroyed. This day is known as the Day of Awakening – the day that Osiris would come rule the Earth, the day that Shu will let his daughter Nut be together with her brother/husband Geb again, and the day that Thoth will finally get his book back! Well, right this moment, I do believe that the Day of Awakening has finally come! Set is gone, taking all our worries with him!"

The gods cheered.

"Wait, Ra," interrupted Anubis. "Before we do return, I would like to bring back all my children that I sent out twelve long years ago, for I miss them terribly, and I would love them to share in our joy."

"So it shall be done!" declared Ra. He snapped his fingers six times and in an instant, six more jackals appeared, all looking exactly like Max and his mate, except their eyes were different colours. They looked at their surroundings and understood everything.

"The Day of Awakening!" exclaimed one. He had Danish accent, confirming he was the European one.

"It has finally come!" declared another with a Ghanaian accent. (African)

"The world will see that jackals have been misunderstood!" claimed a pretty one with an American accent. (That one's obvious)

"It's true," explained one with a South American accent. (Again, obvious) "People think that jackals crave the corpses of the dead. But they really only eat them when they are running low on energy and food and they just have no other choice."

"But now all that abuse and threat will stop!" celebrated one with an Australian accent.

"And I will get to be warm!" said the last.

Everyone stared at her with confused expressions. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I landed in Antarctica. You'd think I'd crave warmth!"

"Enough dawdling!" urged Ra. "Let's all get down there!"

Everyone cheered.

**Whew! Longest chapter yet! Again, sorry for the wait. **

**Review!**


	17. Back to Dinos part one

**Since Anton reminded me, were not gonna go back to Max and the gods right now. Were gonna see what's been happening between the dinosaurs!**** It goes back in time till just after Max had destroyed Set.**

**And dino-speak won't be in **_**italics **_**this time, since the dinosaurs are the only characters in this chapter, apart from Wadjet. She is a snake-goddess like Kebechet, but while Kebby is a girl with the head of a cobra, Wadjet is a full snake with hair. Her dialogue will be in bold, like what's here. **

_I should tell her, no__, of course I shouldn't, yes I should, no I shouldn't, argh, shut up brain, _thought Chomp_._ That was what he had been thinking over the past hour – whether he should tell Paris he loved her or not!

"Hey Chomp, what's on your mind?" asked Ace, coming over.

Chomp sighed. "Should I tell her Ace?"

"Of course you should. Max did it with Zoe, and Rex did it with Kebbeelet. (Ace doesn't know how to pronounce 'Kebechet') So why shouldn't you be able to do it with Paris?"

"First off Ace, it's 'Kebechet' and second off, if someone loves someone else, that someone doesn't always love them back." Chomp looked sad. "If she doesn't love me . . . I don't know what I'll do."

"Look Chomp, I know you're scared, but you can't suffer in silence. You'll have to get it off your chest. If you don't tell her by tonight, I'll scratch you with my sharpest claw in a _very _sensitive place – and so hard you will still be feeling the pain a couple of months later!"

Chomp winced. "Okay! I'll do it!"

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

When they found her . . .

"Paris," Chomp spoke up. "There is something I need to tell you. When we first met, I was a little scared because I didn't know you, but when we got to know each other, I started to develop . . . feelings for you. At first I just passed it off as a fluke, but then I found out that I was in love with you. So . . . do you love me?"

Paris looked shocked, but then she smiled and said, "Of course, Chomp. I've always loved you since you helped save Zoe back in China. I want us to mate."

It was Chomp's turn to look shocked. "Mate? I would love to Paris, but, how will Max and Zoe react?"

"Don't fret Chomp," piped up Ace. "Max and Zoe have mated and Zoe is a jackal now. If you two mate and you wanted to, they'll understand."

"Great!" they chorused. "Let's go find somewhere private!"

They scampered off.

"And who will _I _mate with," asked a sad Ace to himself.

Then a voice behind him said, **"Do not be sad, young one. I can help. You will find a mate and have the same fate as your friends."**

Ace perked up and looked behind him. There was Wadjet, looking at him with the same kind of warm snake smile Kebechet was wearing when she was pregnant.

"Who are y-you?" he stuttered.

She smiled. **"Don't be scared. I'm Wadjet, and I'm here to help you. I will make you a mate."**

Ace brightened. "Thank you Wadjet! But how do you know if I'll like it?"

Wadjet gave the little Carnotaurus a cunning smile. **"Oh you will, Ace. You** **will."**

And with that, she slithered away.

Ace just sat there, thinking. _I want a mate badly, _he thought, _but will I like her? Wadjet says so, but still . . . _

**I'm gonna leave this chapter where it is now because I'm getting kinda bored (plus Mum's nagging me to go to bed). This continues on in the next chapter.**

**Review!**


	18. Back to Dinos part two and new mate

**The dialogue terms will be the same as the last chapter; dinosaurs in normal, Wadjet in bold. **

"Ace! Wake up!" urged Chomp, nudging his friend with his nose horn.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Wadjet is back!" Paris told him. "Your snake friend who said she'll make you a mate!"

This jolted him properly awake. "Wadjet?" He must have fallen asleep waiting for her!

"**Yes, Ace.** **Look at me and you will see your mate," **said her slightly hiss-like voice.

So Ace looked and saw – the most beautiful dinosaur he had ever seen. She was a baryonyx as tall as him with light blue scales, a white underside, pink markings across her back and tail, honey-coloured claws and horns and dark brown, almost black eyes – like the best chocolate.

"**This is Kala," **Wadjet introduced. **"She was made from dragon claws, gorilla DNA, magic and one very special and important ingredient that is for me to know and for you to find out. I hope you like her."**

_Kala, _thought Ace. He had definitely heard that name before. Come to think of it, he had seen the very same dinosaur somewhere before as well.

Then it hit him. He had had dreams about a baryonyx named Kala, and she looked exactly like the one that was standing before him right this second. He had been dreaming about her since Chomp and Paris had started loving each other.

"Hey Wadjet," he asked, "this 'very special and important ingredient'. It's not my thoughts and dreams is it?"

"**You guessed it," **she answered. **"That way I was looking at you – I was actually reading your mind. I saw Kala in there and used my photographic memory to create a picture of her in the system."**

Ace smiled at her, then looked at Kala. "I love you Kala," he told her.

She grinned, showing small, sharp, white teeth. "I love you too Ace."

"Let's mate."

"Yeah!"

The two new lovers ran off, holding claws.

"Thanks Wadjet," Chomp said, smiling. "For making our friend happy."

"Yes," agreed Paris. "You are so kind."

Wadjet smiled warmly. **"Why, thank you. But now, I must be off."**

And with that she slithered away.

**So what do you think of Kala? BTW, I got the gorilla DNA because I got the name Kala from Disney's Tarzan – there's a gorilla with that name.**

**Review!**


	19. Day of Awakening

**I've decided to not use **_**italics **_**for dino-speak anymore, seeing as other animals and gods can understand them, and since everyone is like that now, the italics are pointless.**

"Hey guys," said Max, noticing the dinosaurs coming over. "You all look happy."

They nodded. "We've mated. Chomp and Paris are together and I got with Kala here," explained Ace.

"Kala?" Zoe looked and saw her. "She looks nice, but where did she come from?"

"She _literally _the girl of my dreams," Ace replied, nuzzling her.

"She is," Wadjet spoke up. (Her dialogue isn't in **bold **anymore) When everyone stared, she told them the whole story. "This little guy here was sad because he didn't have anyone to mate with. So I read his mind and saw he'd been having dreams about Kala in there. So I cobbled together some dragon claws and gorilla DNA, made a picture of her in the system, read a spell and, lo and behold, she existed!"

"Wadjet!" shouted Ra. "You know only _I _am allowed to make living things!"

"Hey, Isis did it!" protested Wadjet. "And she made that snake to harm you so she could force your secret name out of you! I only did it so that my friend here could have a mate!"

Ra calmed down. "You do have a point there, actually. You're right Wadjet. I'm very sorry. But anyway people, and, um, animals, enough being silly! Enough hanging around! Our returning is way overdue! So let's all get down there!"

Everyone cheered.

Down in Egypt, a servant girl was scrubbing the floor in one of the fifty rooms in pharaoh's castle. She sighed. "When will the Day of Awakening come? I know that the gods are _so _BC, but the stories about them are simply so beautiful and fascinating that I just can't help believing them."

Just then, a light started to shine in the sky. It got brighter and brighter. The servant noticed it, dropped her washcloth and shouted out: "Sire! I do beg your pardon, but there is a strange light in the sky, at exactly a 90 degree angle from the sun!"

The pharaoh flew off his throne. "What?"

"It's true, Sire!" cried the servant, who's name was Sekhmatta (a name I made up, taken from the goddess Sekhmet). "And . . . is that Osiris?" She stared at the light.

True to her word, Osiris, the rest of the gods, the Jackalz 8 (it was the Jackalz 7, but since Max mated with Zoe, its eight now) and the dinosaurs were standing right there, heads raised in superiority.

"The Day of Awakening!" cried Sekhmatta. "I always knew it would come!"

"Sekh, you know that the gods are _so _BC," pharaoh told her.

"We heard that!" they shouted.

Pharaoh squeaked. "Sorry!"

"We have come back down to Earth, as Set the Evil One is long gone. His Ka now dwells only with my bad brother Apophis the Serpent in the Pits of Dark Fire. He and Set are the only beings we know up there that have no good in them, whatsoever," explained Ammit the Demon.

Everyone else stared. "What about you? You eat hearts for goodness sake!"

"Hey, don't blame her," Ma'at stopped them. "Ammit may be the Devourer of the Dead, but she only eats the hearts of the wicked, so she does have a sense of justice."

"Oh Osiris the Good," praised Pharaoh, bowing down. "I humbly surrender my throne to you, as you are the rightful owner of it. I will step down, and you will rise up as Ruler of the Earth."

The gods cheered.

"Congrats Oss," said Chomp.

Osiris smiled. "Thank you, my young friend. It was worth the wait."

"His name is Chomp," Max spoke up. "I named him that because he loves to bite."

"Thank you. Now I must sit on the throne."

Osiris walked inside and sat on the throne. The second his bum touched the seat, the whole world knew that every living creature would dwell in peace from that moment on.

**So there's the Day of Awakening! ****Only one chapter left to go, and that's the epilogue! It's gonna be set seven years later, and we'll see Rex and Kebechet's children and Max and Zoe's cubs and also the new twins that are currently in Anput's tummy.**

**Review! **


	20. Epilogue

**Here's the last chapter. I started this story four months ago, now it's time to finish it.**

**And I've decided it's gonna be eleven years in the future instead of seven, just because I wanted Anput's twins to be a bit more mature. **

It was just another day for the gods and the animals. Everything was going just fine, thank you very much. Well, except for a brother-sister fight in one of the many playrooms of the new Castle of Osiris.

"That's my chicken leg!"

"No, it's mine! Go to Tcheft and get your own!"

"No way! You go to him!" shouted Iago, (Ee-ya-go) Max's son.

"Na-uh! I've been waiting all day for that piece! And I'm four years younger than you!" protested Zara, his little sister.

"Iago! Zara! Stop fighting, you two know you mustn't disturb Khonsu while he's working(It's night time and Khonsu is the moon-god)!" ordered a now twenty-three-year old Max. He looked the same as he did when he was twelve, only bigger and the black fur on his underbelly was a little lighter.

"But dad, I had it first! And Zara thinks she should have it just because she's younger!" Iago said.

"Hey, shut your jaws you two," came the voice of Olly. "We're trying to listen. Great-Aunty Isis is telling us an awesome story!"

"Yeah. So Isis, is it really true that Uncle Horus killed Set before Max did?" asked his twin brother Theo.

Max sighed. "Why are you two fighting over that meat now anyway? Tea isn't until another half an hour."

"We, er, wanted to be prepared," answered Zara, quickly.

Zoe shook her head with a smile. Sometimes children – or in this case, cubs – could be so naïve.

"Mom," called Kebechet's daughter, Jasmine. "When are we going to see Uncle Danny?" (He's the European one in the Jackalz 8)

"When he's done with his meeting with Ra, hon," Rex told her. "Uncle Danny is a busy jackal."

"Don't worry Jazz," comforted her big brother Keith. "He'll be back. Ra is a bit like Ammit – only punishes the wicked."

Olly and Theo came in. (They are jackals and they have black fur on their heads, backs and tails, dirty blonde on their sides and legs and light brown underbellies. They also have dark brown stripes on their sides and legs. They are completely identical except for the fact that Theo has hazel eyes and Olly's eyes are blue with a greenish tinge.)

"Look sis," Olly said to Kebechet. "I know that you and your mate trust Ra with all your immortal lives, but he can be a bit short-tempered. My leg still hurts from where he kicked it last year!" He glanced down at the scar on his left hind leg.

"Don't worry," Theo comforted, bending down to lick the injury. "It'll heal eventually."

Olly smiled. "Thanks bro."

"Supper!" called Anubis from the kitchen.

"Let's go people!" cheered Iago.

They tucked in to a great tea, made by the best magic the god Tcheft had in him.

"Thanks Tcheft!" cheered Kala, as she and Ace tucked into some meat, along with their daughter, a baryonyx named Casillia – Cassie for short.

"Yeah," Chomp agreed. "Nobody makes a great salad the way you do." He, Paris and their son Draco (Triceratops) buried their beaks into the lettuce and tomatoes.

Tcheft smiled. "Why, thank you."

Max smiled at his family. Twelve years ago, he would have never believed his life would be like this – well he always knew he was an undercover jackal, but he'd never thought that he would actually be with Zoe, meet his real parents and destroy the one burden that stopped this world having peace. But his life had gone relatively happily. He was no longer an only child – he had Rex, Kebechet, Danny, Naomi (Jackalz 8 – African), Melissa (J8 – American), Roberto (South American), Sean (Australian), Amber (Antarctican), Theo and Olly. (Zoe is his wife, not his sister) That made a total of . . . wait a sec . . . ten siblings! Max couldn't be happier. Not only that, but they had their children – his nieces Jasmine and Cassie, his nephews Keith and Draco, and his own cubs Iago and Zara. They may have many more in future. The dinosaurs had mated with one kid each, making their family even bigger. They truly were all one happy group, all living together in harmony.

One big, happy family. And that was all he ever wanted.

**Whew! *bangs head on table* At last, this story is finally finished! So what do you guys think?**

**By the way, if any of you got a bit confused back there, here's the Egyptian god 'Family Tree':**

**Ra came into being**

**He created Shu the Air and Tefnut the Rainmaker**

**Shu and Tefnut had two children; Geb the Earth and Nut the Sky**

**Geb and Nut had four children; Osiris, Set, Isis and Nephthys**

**Osiris and Isis had Horus, while Set and Nephthys had Anubis**

**Anput came into being. She married Anubis and they had Kebechet, while Horus and his wife Hathor had Imsety, Hapi, Qebehsenuef and Duamutef (Max's cousins)**

**Anubis created the Jackalz 7 (it's not eight yet), his children**

**Max married Zoe, making it the Jackalz 8. Rex married Kebechet. Anput had Olly and Theo, their new twin brothers.**

**Max and Zoe had Iago and Zara. Rex and Kebechet had Jasmine and Keith. Chomp and Paris; Draco. Ace and Kala; Cassie**

**So there is the god family tree – well, the majority of it anyway. It should put things in place.**

**I'm starting to plan a sequel with Max's son Iago as the main character. It'll come out when I'm ready. **

**Review!**


End file.
